The present invention relates to latex surgical gloves. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved latex surgical glove, the configuration of which provides increased comfort and sensitivity to the wearer.
The fit-and sensitivity of a surgeon's latex glove are extremely important. Surgeons perform many delicate procedures, often using very small tools, and thus require a high degree of tactile sensitivity. Additionally, surgical procedures can require the surgeon (and others) to wear surgical gloves over a span of many-hours. Maintaining the desired sensitivity over that time span, as well as comfort, are important attributes of surgical gloves.
"Surgical gloves" are used in contexts other than during surgery as well as in industries outside of the medical field. For example, individuals assembling electronic equipment may wear close-fitting latex gloves which, for the purposes of this patent, can also be classified as "surgical gloves." The issues regarding tactile sensitivity and long-term comfort faced by these persons are the same or similar to those faced by surgeons and others in the medical field.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved latex surgical glove which provides good tactile sensitivity and improved comfort during long-term wear by persons working in medical and other professions and industries.